Out alone with two carnivores
by WrongLady
Summary: What would happen if Reborn sends Tsuna with his most dangerous guardians Mukuro and Hibari out to the forest? Senseles / 182769 / "Smut" / Lemon /
1. Chapter 1

_Huh... so this 'one shot' is quite long and senseless. What to do with the horniness? xD _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! and their characters._

* * *

**How to make your guardians obey**

Heavy gasps. A groaning was heard and the sound of flesh rubbing against each other made his head dizzy. He felt hot and he couldn't breathe. The touches burnt and he had the feeling that his whole body was on fire.

"Aah~" Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't hold his moan and his eyes was glassy and tearing; his cheeks were colored in a delicious red, his lips were slightly wet and a bit swallowed.

"Ng…" He tried to stay quiet and not to moan but as he felt something wet on his top of his manhood and the finger on his nipples he couldn't take it.

"St-Stop! Hi- Hibari-san… Mukuro!"

How did he end up with these two boys?!

...

**_Three days ago_**

"Haaah…"

Tsuna put his head on the desk and sighed deeply. He was tired and had muscle ache. The training with Reborn was hard as always. Hard and tiring. He didn't even miss the training although he had school the next day.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?!" Gokudera walked towards him and looked down to his boss. Tsuna smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah… I'm just a bit tired… that's all." Gokudera looked a bit worried because he knew about the training Reborn did with Tsuna. Well, he was kind of glad that he didn't have to train with Reborn…

"Oi! Did we have homework to do in math?" Yamamoto joined and grinned. "Tch, of course. Bet you didn't do it!" Gokudera snorted. The baseball fan laughed cheerfully. "yeah, exactly. I forgot!"

The 'boss' of the two smiled at the friends who were arguing. That was normal for them and they didn't take the little fights serious. Especially Yamamoto.

After the fights in the future everything calmed down and they lived peacefully – well, kind of peacefully. Tsunayoshi was still forced to train to become the next Vongola boss. So Gokudera and Yamamoto are also training to protect their boss.

It didn't take long as the teacher appeared at the door. The students moaned and went back to their places. So an hour math. Tsuna will die. He also forgot his homework…

…

Finally! School ends and Tsuna was happy to go home. He waited for Gokudera and Yamamoto to walk home with them. They chattered on their way as they arrived at the school entrance. Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari Kyouya.

With a little nod he passed him. He was still afraid of Hibari but he accepted him as his guardian. He knew that he would help them… in special cases.

"Well, I'd like to enter with you to be with you, Juudaime, but I have to do shopping…" Gokudera murmured and Tsuna could see that he didn't enjoy shopping. Tsuna smiled. "Okay, no problem." He wanted to be alone anyway. And he knew Yamamoto good enough that he would join Gokudera.

"I'll join you, Hayato!" Yamamoto said smiling. Gokudera shrugged. "Oi, don't call me so casually! I – I didn't allow you to call out my first name!" his cheeks turned a bit red. "Hm? But yesterday you-" "Shut up, baseball freak! C'mon!" Gokudera said good bye to Tsuna and left with Yamamoto.

Tsuna sighed and entered his house. "Ka-san! I'm home!" he called but found himself alone in his house. Maybe his mother was shopping. So he went upstairs. He yawned and opened his door. "Reborn, are you there-" He stopped in the door frame and widened his eyes.

"What-"

"Kufufufu, good evening, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Rokudo Mukuro sat on the cleaned up floor and leaned against his bed. He looked amused to see Tsunayoshi so surprised.

"Hiiieee! Wh-what are you doing here?!" the small student asked in confusion. He looked around. "Where's Reborn?" "Oya, oya, how impolite for not greeting me. Didn't I wish you a good evening?" Mukuro got up and approached Tsuna. He was taller than Tsuna so he looked down on him.

Tsuna stepped back. "Uh…good evening", he murmured. He looked around. "Uh…w-would you like to drink something?" As he could see Reborn didn't offer him some drinks. "Kufufufu… no, I don't."

The illusionist turned around and sat down on the bed. He looked around with an amusing snort. "It's a small room for you. Exactly right for a small rabbit like you~" Mukuro chuckled. Tsuna blinked and scratched his neck. He was out of his element. "Uh… yeah…"

Tsuna decided to sit at the small table on the floor in front of Mukuro and stared at the table. He didn't know what to say but he felt Mukuro's gaze on him. He felt a bit uneasy being stared like this. "S-So what are you doing here?" Tsuna finally asked and looked at the illusionist.

"Hm… I was invited. By your tutor", Mukuro asked and grinned. "Ah… I knew it. Reborn", Tsuna murmured. What does his tutor planning again?

Suddenly the window broke. Tsuna shrugged and heard a loud bang and then a something covering his body while he closed his eyes.

He waited a moment as he noticed that someone was wrapping his arms around him and as he opened his eyes he saw Mukuro hugging him.

"Oya, oya. There's a door, you know, Hibari Kyouya?" Mukuro chuckled. Huh? What?

Tsuna looked over Mukuro's shoulder and opened his mouth but couldn't say a word. Hibari entered from his window and stood in front of them. He glared at Mukuro; if looks could kill Mukuro would be dead long ago!

"Herbivore." Hibari's eyes wandered to Tsuna. "Hiiieee!" "What is this pineapple herbivore doing here?"

"Th-That's not my fault!" Tsuna said and realized that Mukuro was still holding him in his arms. "Uh, Mukuro? Could you please….?"

"Kufufufu, I could but what if I don't want?" Mukuro smiled at him. Tsuna frowned and didn't understand as he saw a movement.

Tsuna jumped away just like Mukuro as Hibari attacked them with his tonfas. "Herbivores, I'll bite you to death", Hibari growled. "Hiiieee! No, stop! Don't fight in my room!" Tsuna screamed.

Mukuro dodged a hit with his trident which appeared in his hands. "Oya, oya, just as violent as usual", he chuckled. Hibari narrowed his eyes. His murderous aura spread around the room and Tsuna was afraid that they will destroy his room. "Hibari-san! Mukuro! Please stop!"

But as usual, they didn't listen to him. They began to fight, destroying the little table, a bit of the wall. "Hiiieee, stop!"

_BANG!_

A shot from a pistol was heard. Hibari and Mukuro stopped as they saw it was Reborn. He hide his eyes under the fedora and smoke came out of the muzzle.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna called in relief but it disappeared as Reborn pointed his gun at him. "Dame-Tsuna! This proofs that you're aren't able to control your guardians!" He looked at Tsuna sharply. "You can't stop them fighting in your room..."

Tsuna felt something bad is coming up to him.

"So… to discipline your guardians… I'll send you three to the mountains!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He hated it. He hated it. He hated HIM!

Why must he walk between his most dangerous guardians through the forest? He didn't understand! He couldn't do something against the insubordination of Mukuro and Hibari! They were too pride and stubborn to listen to him!

"Oya, oya, that's a big forest", Mukuro said. "I didn't know that Namimori has a forest this big." "Stop wondering, pineapple herbivore", Hibari mumbled. He glared at him. He knew that Namimori was great!

"Tch." Hibari walked unwillingly next to Tsuna. He ignored Tsuna and now Mukuro. Well, he was involuntarily with them. He wouldn't go with him voluntary, especially with Mukuro! He hated him and he'd rather bite Mukuro to death. But Reborn hold his beloved Hibird as a hostage so he had to come along with them.

And even so Mukuro. Chrome wasn't in great danger but she was a hostage, too. So Mukuro had to obey Reborn and had to go with them.

So three unwillingly boys walking through the mountains had to survive there.

Tsuna wanted to cry. He didn't want to be alone with his most dangerous guardians. It was okay with Gokudera and Yamamoto because they won't harm him. But with Mukuro and Hibari it looked different.

The three of them were silent until Tsuna raised his voice. "Eh… maybe… we should find a place we could lay down?" he asked into the round. Hibari and Mukuro kept silent. Tsuna bit his lower lip. "Uh…it's a nice day, isn't it? W-we could see it as camping or something like that!"

But the two boys kept silent. Tsuna sighed and lowered his head. What should he do?

"There", Hibari suddenly said. Tsuna raised his head and looked at the direction where Hibari looked at. "Oya, that's a nice place." Mukuro went first through bushes followed by Hibari. Tsuna blinked and looked around before he followed them. But in the middle of the bush he got stuck at a branch.

"Hm?" He tried to go further but he couldn't save himself. That was so lame!

Hibari and Mukuro turned around and looked at him. Tsuna blushed and grinned nervously. "Uh… it's alright, I just… eh… stay here. I will probably get in the way of you two…" Hibari and Mukuro looked at each other. The blue haired chuckled and Hibari sighed annoyed. "Don't tell me you're stuck in there", he snorted and glared at the weak herbivore.

Tsuna gulped and laugh nervously. "Haha… somehow…"

Before Hibari could react Mukuro moved towards Tsuna. "I'll help you out~" he said amused and lay his hands on Tsuna's shirt. "Where did you get stuck?" he asked. He had a strange smile on his face. Tsuna was confused. "Uh… I don't know… I think on my sleeves."

His mist guardian started to touch him; his hands wandered over his shoulders along his arms as Hibari pressed his tonfa on Mukuro's neck. "Herbivore", Hibari growled. He glared at his rival and pressed the tonfa harder. "Kufufufu, what's up, Kyouya?" Mukuro chuckled and had still his hands on Tsuna's arms.

"Stop touching him."

"And if not?"

"I'll bite you to death!"

"Oya, oya, how violent, Kyouya-chan!"

In the end Tsuna had to free himself. In his shirt there was now a hole but that wasn't that bad. He looked around. It was a big glade to pitch a tent. So this should be a good place. But the problem was they hadn't got a tent so they had to make a bonfire and to sleep outside.

Tsuna sighed and put his bag on the ground and looked to the sky. "Hm… hope it will not rain…" Tsuna murmured and looked to Hibari and Mukuro. They still glared at each other but didn't fight – that was a quite good sign. Maybe he should talk to them again.

"S-so…we should make a bonfire, shouldn't we? I mean, at least looking for woods and so."

Silent.

Neither Hibari nor Mukuro said a word. Tsuna sighed and scratched his head. How should he make his guardians listen to him?

"Well… I'll look for some woods… maybe you can look for something to… eat? Or just stand there. It's also a good idea."

Tsuna sighed again and turned around. He walked through the trees and as he said he looked for woods and branches. It was easy because the forest were alive with woods and branches. He collected a few branches and held them in his arms as he heard someone behind him. Tsuna gulped and turned around but didn't see someone as he felt someone right behind him and the hands on his hips.

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna shrugged and dropped the branches. He paled and shivered a bit. "Kufufufu, don't be afraid, it's just me", a well-known voice chuckled.

"M-Mukuro! D-don't scare me so much", Tsuna stuttered.

"Kufufufu, Vongola, it's not even dark yet and you're scared?"

Mukuro's grip got a bit harder and Tsuna felt a bit of Mukuro's weight on him so he could tell that Mukuro leaned against him. "Uh… Mukuro? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked. "Hm... yes." He buried his nose into Tsuna's fluffy hair and absorbed his flavor. Mukuro always liked the flavor of Tsuna. He always felt calmed. He poked with his nose behind Tsuna's right ear.

"Hiiieee… this tickles!" Tsuna raised his shoulders and turned his head to Mukuro. The older boy looked at him. The expression in his eyes was different and Tsuna couldn't say what Mukuro felt or thought.

Tsuna gulped and felt the tension between them. He didn't know what to do or say. But Mukuro demounted the decision as he wandered a bit further. He felt soft lips on his cheeks and then on his neck. Tsuna shuddered. "Mukuro… what are you doing?" he asked and tried to back away from Mukuro.

But Mukuro pulled him closer to him. "Mukuro, what- ah!" Tsuna couldn't hold it as he felt Mukuro's tongue caress his neck. What happened? What was Mukuro doing? Tsuna didn't understand but he had to run away!

"Mukuro!" He pushed him away and stumbled a few steps away from Mukuro. He held the place where Mukuro caressed him and looked in confusion at his illusionist.

The mist guardian chuckled in amusement and licked over his lips.

"Kufufufu, I'll go looking for something to eat", he said grinning and turned around to walk deeper into the forest. Tsuna stared after him and stayed there; all dressed up and with nowhere to go.

Tsuna pulled himself together and collected the branches on the ground and ran back to the glade. He was a bit confused and helpless. What was this about?

As he arrived at the glade there were already a few camping implements on the ground. So Hibari and Mukuro were working!

Tsuna put the woods and branches down and looked for Hibari. He wasn't here so maybe he was looking for something useable? The Vongola Decimo decided to wait for them. Maybe he should make the bonfire but he didn't know how to.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?"

The brunet turned around. His heart jumped a bit because Hibari scared him. "Oh… well, I try to make fire", Tsuna answered and smiled nervously. "But I'm not good at it…"

Hibari glared at him and sighed. He walked towards him and squatted down next to Tsuna. He helped him without saying a word. Tsuna smiled a bit.

"Th-thanks, Hibari-san", he said and smiled at him. Hibari blinked and looked away. "Hn." He got up. Tsuna also got up and looked around. "So… Reborn didn't tell us how long we're going to stay here, did he?" Hibari's eyebrow twitched as he thought about his Hibird being a hostage.

He glared at Tsuna and raised his Tonfas. "Actually it's all your fault that I'm here", Hibari growled. Tsuna stepped back. "Hiiieee! I- I didn't do anything!" Tsuna called.

Hibari stroke out for a hit. Tsuna was pulled back and he heard the sound of metal bounced on each other. He felt an arm around his shoulder which pressed him firmly on the body. Tsuna blinked and noticed that was Mukuro.

"Hiiieee?" Tsuna was protected by his mist guardian; to his surprise.

"Oya, oya, Kyouya. You didn't dare to hit my little rabbit, did you?" Mukuro chuckled. Hibari narrowed his eyes. "_Your_ little rabbit?", he growled. "I'll bite you to death!" "Ah! Stop! You two, please stop!" But the more he protested the more Mukuro pressed him on his body. "Sh, little rabbit… you'll make him even angrier", Mukuro said in a amused tone. Tsuna looked to Hibari who looked at Mukuro with a death glare. It quite scared him.

Hibari was about to smash his tonfa at Mukuro and Tsuna pressed his eyes shut. Suddenly he heard a moan and as he slowly opened his eyes. Tsuna widened his eyes as he saw that some kind of ivies grew out of the ground, climbed Hibari's legs and hold him back. Was that an illusion of Mukuro?

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, looking up to Mukuro. The taller man grinned and looked down to the brunet. Tsuna heard a growl and turned his head to Hibari. "What-" "I made him silent. Don't worry, my little rabbit. He's just fine." Mukuro's hand wandered from his shoulder down over his back, slowly stroking Tsuna's back. Confused Tsuna looked to his illusionist. "Mukuro?"

A chuckle escaped Mukuro's throat and he loved the confused look in the smaller one's eyes. "Quiet", he whispered and his hand pulled Tsuna's shirt up. "Enjoy it." He touched the soft skin under his fingers and felt Tsuna's shrugging.

"W-what are you doing? Stop it, it tickles!" Tsuna said, trying to push Mukuro from him. But Mukuro wouldn't allow it. His fingers ran over the skin, down to his coccyx. He plucked Tsuna's waistband and pulled it lightly downwards. "Mukuro! S-Stop, please! What are you doing?" Tsuna screamed panicking.

"Just teasing Kyouya a bit", he snickered amused. Tsuna didn't understand because he was the one getting teased! But as he looked to Hibari he saw more than a death glare in Hibari's eyes. Tsuna shivered. Why was he so angry? Oh yeah, he was bound with ivies so of course he would be angry…

Tsuna shrieked with fright as he felt Mukuro's hand wandered _under_ his waistband, touching his butt. "No, what are you- Stop it, Mukuro! This is going too far!" Tsuna said loudly. Mukuro clicked his tongue and bent down. "You're talking too much", he said and sealed Tsuna's lips with his.

Shocked Tsuna was unable to move. He heard a growl, a protesting sound but it didn't come out of his mouth but from Hibari.

The brunet couldn't move. Did Mukuro…. What was he doing? He felt Mukuro's lips moving against his before Mukuro forced him to open his lips. Tsuna still tried to push Mukuro but without success. He dug his fingers in Mukuro's shirt. Mukuro's lips felt soft and also his tongue. He tried to press his teeth on each other but Mukuro exploring his labial frenulum and caressing his lips with his tongue made Tsuna kind of dizzy. Mukuro pressed his leg between Tsuna's and rubbed his leg against Tsuna's crotch.

Tsuna had to gasp so he gave Mukuro the chance to enter his mouth with his tongue, exploring the whole new territory. It was all new to the brunet. He never kissed someone… wait. Did Mukuro just steal his first kiss? Tsuna tried to turn his head but he felt a hand, grabbing his hair on his back of his head, so Tsuna had no chance to escape.

It was crazy. Mukuro caressed Tsuna's tongue with his one, while rubbing his leg against Tsunas crotch. Tsuna searched for halt because he thought his legs would gave in. He moaned in the kiss; it made him dizzy. Finally, Mukuro stopped the kiss and as he pulled a bit away a film of salvia still connected their mouths. Tsuna's cheeked turned red and his eyes still confused but a bit glassy. How arousing.

Mukuro looked at Hibari, saw his angry, super duper angry death glare. Oh, this is so much fun, Mukuro thought and chuckled. He looked down to the confused Tsuna. Well, first he wanted to tease Hibari a little, and also Tsunayoshi. But Tsuna's and Hibari's reaction – especially Tsuna's - was more arousing than he thought it would be. The kiss was more stimulating. Tsuna got a sweet taste and his moan was so cute.

"Well, are you hard, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro chuckled.

Tsuna widened his eyes and tried again to push him away. "N-no!" Tsuna screamed but he couldn't escape Mukuro's grip. His hand on his butt got more firm. "Liar", Mukuro said and pressed his legs with more pressure against Tsuna's crotch. "Hiiieee!" Tsuna shrugged. "No, stop…" He gasped, didn't realize how Mukuro opened his trousers. Only as he felt the pressure down there was gone. And as his legs felt kind of airy he realized that Mukuro had pull his trousers all the way down.

Mukuro pressed the smaller one on his chest, his back facing Hibari – or his sweet, little butt. One arm around Tsuna's shoulder, pressing him on Mukuro's body. His free hand wandered half under Tsuna's underwear. "Mukuro! Mukuro, stop this!" What the hell is happening? He couldn't believe it.

"No. I'm enjoying this too much", Mukuro snickered. He lightly caressed the coccyx of Tsuna and bent down to Tsuna, licking his ear. "Relax. You'll enjoy this."

It was obvious that Tsuna wouldn't! Tsuna shrieked again as he felt Mukuro's hand on his butt but he – fortunately – still wore his underwear. But Mukuro's grip got tighter, he pressed his finger between his buns making Tsuna gasp. "Kufufufu. You would really like to beat me, huh, Kyouya? Touching him so vulgarly. It makes you so angry." Mukuro grinned and bit Tsuna in the ear.

"Don't worry, Kyouya. He will enjoy it. He won't be in pain." Mukuro smirked. Seeing Hibari so angry made him more aroused. He wasn't able to move and was helpless to see his little … yeah, what was Tsuna to Hibari? Mukuro chuckled amused.

His hand on Tsuna's butt wandered to the other side of Tsuna's body. He rubbed Tsuna's stiff cock over his underwear. Tsuna gasped and dug his fingers in Mukuro's shirt again. The hell- ? Tsuna was aroused. He couldn't escape Mukuro's touches and he felt so hot. Just because Mukuro had to kiss him so passionately and do those to him.

"S-stop! Don't …" Tsuna bit his lower lip. "Why? You feel good right now." Mukuro grinned and turned a bit around. "We have to move so that Kyouya can see you clearly!"

Tsuna blushed. What was Mukuro saying? He didn't dare to look to Hibari. He hid his face in Mukuro's chest and gasped because Mukuro didn't stop rubbing his. "Oh my." Mukuro's hand ran under Tsuna's underwear, touched it now with his bare hand. "Hiiieee!" It was a completely different feeling. He felt Mukuro's warm hand touching the tip of his cock. Suddenly he felt the whole hand on his erection. Tsuna shrieked. "D-don't… this feels strange!" Tsuna whined and gasped loudly.

"Not strange. Good. It feels good, am I right?" Mukuro smirked and stroked Tsuna's cock. "n-no…it feels weird!" Tsuna gasped and breathed heavily. "Oya, oya, such a dishonest one. Well. We should turn you around, so that he can see everything, shall we?" As he said those words he turned Tsuna around. Now his chest and his boner faced Hibari. Mukuro wrapped his arm around Tsuna, holding him and pressing him against his one body. His other hand stroked Tsuna's cock. "Look, Kyouya. He's so aroused. He's all wet down here", Mukuro smirked. He pushed the underwear down so that Hibari could clearly see Tsuna's erection.

"N-no... stop this! This is embarrassing!" Tsuna tried again to free himself, but Mukuro's grip on his shoulder was to strong. He screamed a little as Mukuro pressed his finger on the tip of his cock. "My, my, don't be so impatient. Enjoy it", he whispered in Tsuna's ear and licked over it. His hand on his shoulder wandered higher to Tsuna's jaw and pressed his head to the side so Mukuro could give him a kiss again. He gave him a French kiss and of course he didn't stop caressing Tsuna's hard cock.

It was hard to breath. Tsuna grabbed Mukuro's arm which hand was on his jaw and turned his face away. "Haa…" Tsuna breathed heavily and closed the eyes.

Carefully he opened his eyes again and looked to Hibari. It was so embarrassing. But he couldn't fight back. His eyes widened, as he saw Hibari in the eyes.

Hibari looked … different. He glared at them, still angry but there was something else in his eyes. Tsuna was surprised and a bit shocked. "Look at him. He's so aroused", Mukuro said smirking.

Tsuna gulped and realized that Mukuro stopped stroking him. He panted. Suddenly he was turned around again, finding himself in the same position as before. "So. I think we showed Kyouya enough from the front", Mukuro said and grabbed Tsuna's ass. He knead it in his hands and pushed his underwear slowly down until his sweet butt was freed.

"Ah! No! Wait!"

Tsuna tried to push the hands off of his ass, but Mukuro wouldn't let go. "Don't, my sweet, little bunny", Mukuro murmured. He pressed Tsuna tighter to his body. "Relax, you will like it", he grinned. Mukuro wetted his own fingers, before placing the hand again on Tsuna's ass.

The thin, long fingers rubbed against Tsuna's entrance which made Tsuna gasped. "W-wait! What are you-" Tsuna asked in panic. Suddenly he felt something entering him. Mukuro's middle finger entered Tsuna and was pressed in him. Tsuna moaned and struggled lightly for breath. "Aaah… w-what…" Tsuna pressed his eyes shut and hold himself on Mukuro.

The finger inside him began to move. It made Tsuna moaned a bit but he gasped as he felt one more finger entering him. He pressed his face in Mukuro's chest. He was so embarrassed. He felt strange and weird and the finger inside him made him dizzy.

The fingers made the movement of a scissors, stretching his hole. "Uh…you're so tight", Mukuro snorted, and slowly felt his own erection growing bigger. "Take them out", Tsuna whined. "It feels weird! Take them out- Aah!" Mukuro pushed the fingers in him and pressed his buns wider apart to push his fingers better in Tsuna. "Do you really want me to take of the fingers? Your sweet hole seems to enjoying it", he snickered. "Aaah! No! Mukuro! Please!"

"Kufufufu, so sweet." Mukuro pulled his fingers out of Tsuna and grabbed Tsuna's leg. He lifted it up, put it around his hips and then Tsuna felt something rubbing his anus. Tsuna shrugged. What was it?! Tsuna was scared. Mukuro scared him. Why was he doing something like this?

Suddenly a sound like paper tearing or so was heard.

Everything went so quick. He felt he was pulled away from Mukuro, he felt a warm chest on his back, and then, as he looked up, he saw Hibari glaring at Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, finally", Mukuro said and licked his finger, which was seconds ago in Tsuna. "Herbivore", Hibari growled. "I'll bite you to death…" The illusionist smirked. "Sure? Without me you wouldn't know the delicious view I just showed you. And don't say you weren't aroused. Because you still are."

Tsuna panted and looked confused to Hibari. What… He saw Mukuro approaching him again. "Why don't we three have some fun?", Mukuro chuckled and looked Hibari in the eyes. "Let him know the greatest pleasure. You will enjoy it." Hibari didn't say a word, still holding Tsuna in his arms, like he was protecting him.

Tsuna blinked and didn't know what to say. "L-let's stop this", he stuttered. "Please…"

"Oya, oya, what are you saying? How can we stop now, then you're so aroused? Look at that." Mukuro stroked lightly over Tsuna's cock. He shrugged and let out a moan. Hibari's grip tightened.

"Then we're ready I'll definitely bite you to death", Hibari growled to Mukuro. "I'm the first, who enter him."

Mukuro chuckled. "Of course, Kyouya."

Confused Tsuna looked from Hibari to Mukuro. What was happening? Tsuna had the feeling that they made some kind of a deal…

Suddenly he felt hands on his shirt pulling it up. "Huh? Wait-" But before Tsuna could realize what happened he was all naked in front of the two boys. Mukuro licked his lips. "There's a delicious meal in front of me. I know to enjoy it!" Tsuna felt hands on his bare hips which are definitely Hibari's. "Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna was scared. He was truly scared.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his chin and his hand was turned back so his lips crashed into Hibari's while Mukuro touched his stomach, exploring his body. Hibari gave Tsuna a passionate French kiss, he felt his tongue played with his tongue and Tsuna felt more aroused than before… Hibari's lips were so soft. Softer than… Mukuro's? Tsuna felt fingers on his nipple which played with them. Tsuna moaned in the kiss. He could barely breathe because of this.

It was crazy. The whole thing was completely crazy.

The hand on his chin disappeared but it wandered down over his back to his ass. He hadn't have to wait as he felt again finger inside him Tsuna moaned again in the kiss, tried to escaped but he had the feeling that he wasn't strong enough.

Hibari's fingers were in him. They moved in him and stretched him. It felt so weird. But… it was also so arousing.

"Oya….you have a way better reaction to Hibari as to me. That's kind of unfair, isn't it, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro said, looking to Tsuna. Tsuna opened his eyes, unable to move his head. He still was involved in the kiss Hibari gave him. Mukuro went on his knees, touching Tsuna's stomach with his lips, before he wandered down.

Tsuna felt a hot breath on his cock as he felt something wet touching it. Tsuna now forced his head to turn around so he could struggle for breath. He moaned as he realized that Mukuro licked his penis.

"N-no… stop… Hibari-san! M-Mukuro!"

Hibari thrusting his fingers in him while Mukuro giving him head. Tsuna moaned and leaned back on Hibari's body, resting his head on Hibari's shoulders. "No…I… gonna-" Tsuna dug his finger in Mukuro's hair. He didn't know there to put his hands. Helplessly he was exposed to them!

With a loud moan Tsuna wasn't able to warn Mukuro. He came in Mukuro's mouth. Hibari snorted, the walls around his fingers tightened, seemed to squeeze them.

As if he lost all his power his legs gave but he felt an arm wrapped around him. He blinked and looked over his shoulders to Hibari. With a question mark on his face he looked to Mukuro who slowly split the cum of Tsuna in his hands. "That's a lot, little bunny", Mukuro chuckled and his hand, wetted with Tsuna's cum wandered to his butt. "He needs more lubrication", he explained as Hibari glared at him.

Hibari pulled his fingers out which made Tsuna gasped. He still was hold by Hibari so he wouldn't fall on the floor. He felt Mukuro's wet fingers on his entrance and moaned lightly. "S-stop", Tsuna weakly said.

Suddenly he felt warm hands on his cock. "Hiiieee! D-don't!" he shrieked. He just came and was still sensitive there. But Hibari didn't care. He stroked and caressed his cock while Mukuro played with Tsuna's ass.

"Aah… n-no more.. stop it, you two!", Tsuna moaned but this turned them on even more. "Sure? You're hard again", Mukuro whispered in his ear. He entered with two fingers in Tsuna making him moan.

"Enough", Hibari said then, and pushed Mukuro's hand off of Tsuna's butt.

Tsuna felt the arm which hold him loosen and he slowly fell on his knees. He panted heavily, not knowing what was happening to him. He felt so hot again. He heard something unzipping as he felt Hibari's warmth on his back. "Relax", he whispered in his ear. Relax? For what?

He felt something rubbing against his anus then something pressed against it. "Aaah! W-wait…wha-"

A loud groan came out of Tsuna's mouth as something huge entered him. It felt like it was tearing apart. "Aah! I-it hurts…no…" Tsuna moaned. Hibari held him on his hips slowly entering Tsuna's hole.

So tight. "Relax. Take deep breaths", Hibari said, covered Tsuna's neck and shoulders with soft kisses. Hibari felt the walls around his cock relaxed a bit but he was still so damn tight. He felt the warmth and hearing Tsuna moaning aroused him even more. Tsuna tried to take deep breaths, but he widened his eyes as Hibari pushed his cock even deeper. "Nnngh…No…stop.. t-too… too deep" Tsuna groaned.

Hibari turned Tsuna's head to him and kissed him again. He explored Tsuna's mouth again with his tongue and pumped Tsuna's cock with his hands. Hibari loosed the kiss, a film of salvia connected their lips. "It's all in", he said, looking in Tsuna's glassy and aroused eyes. "Huh?" Tsuna couldn't think clear. He felt Hibari's cock so deep inside him. He felt every muscle of Hibari. It was so hard and hot.

"I'm moving", he said and did what he said. He began to move in Tsuna making him moan and struggle for breath. It was unbearable. He moaned and dug his fingers in the grass. "Aaah…Hi-Hibari-s-san!"

Then he felt fingers on his cheeks. Whose fingers were they? Hibari had one hand on his hips and the over one worked on his cock. Tsuna looked up but he couldn't see well because his eyes were glassy and teary. Mukuro.

"Oya. You'd forgotten about me. That's not nice, you know?" But he didn't seem to be mad or something. He looked more amused.

Mukuro stroked softly over Tsuna's wet and soft lips, before he pushed his finger slowly in his mouth. Tsuna couldn't think clear, he didn't know what to do. "Suck", Mukuro said.

Hibari glare at Mukuro, but he didn't say a word. He pulled slightly out of Tsuna and thrust deep into Tsuna again. Tsuna groaned. He tried to suck Mukuro's finger, lightly caressed them with his tongue. Confused he looked up to Mukuro. Mukuro licked his lips. "That's really an arousing sight", he said.

He pulled his fingers back as Hibari thrust hard in Tsuna making him scream. "Such lovely sounds, don't you think, too, Kyouya?", Mukuro chuckled. Hibari snorted. He stopped caressing Tsuna's cock, held his hips in both hands to thrust even better, harder in Tsuna. Tsuna couldn't do anything but moan and struggle for breath. His mind was dizzy and he was unable to think straight.

Mukuro put his thumb on Tsuna's lips, stroked over them. Then suddenly he felt something hot and wet on his lips. Tsuna realized that it was Mukuro's cock. "Don't do something funny, Tsunayoshi… " Mukuro stroked over his head and pressed his cock against Tsuna's mouth. He had to open his mouth as Hibari thrust his penis inside of Tsuna.

The illusionist took the chance to push his penis inside of Tsuna's mouth.

The brunet widened his eyes. Mukuro was big. It tasted strange. Unfamiliar. "Suck it. Caress it with your tongue. And don't use your teeth", Mukuro explained. Tsuna didn't want to. He tried to back away, but he felt a hand grabbing his hair on the back of his head. "Don't. Or I'll fuck your mouth like Kyouya is doing it with your ass", he warned in a amused tone. "Or do you like it that way?" Mukuro chuckled.

So Tsuna slowly began to suck Mukuro's cock. He didn't really know how to do it and he must do a really bad way because he couldn't think straight because Hibari was thrusting in him so hard and without mercy. But Mukuro didn't say a word. He was still hard and Tsuna had to swallow his pre-cum.

Tsuna lost track of time. He didn't know how long Hibari was fucking him and he didn't know then Mukuro began to thrust into his mouth. He barely remembered that he already cum… maybe he came twice? But Mukuro and also Hibari didn't come yet. He felt their cocks slamming inside him, making him dizzy.

"… I'm going to cum", Hibari suddenly warned Tsuna in a deep, rough voice. "Me, too", Mukuro said, looking at Hibari. Hibari snorted and rammed his cock deep inside of Tsuna and so did Mukuro. Tsuna's moan was swallowed because of Mukuro's hard cock.

Tsuna heard Hibari groaned, he felt his cock inside his hole began to twitch. Mukuro's cock inside his mouth also twitchd and he wanted to pull back, but Mukuro stopped him, pressed his head back. "Swallow it", Mukuro said in a rough voice. And then he felt the liquid coming out from his penis. Tsuna moaned. He didn't want to, but he was forced.

It tasted strange and bitter. He swallowed it obediently.

Mukuro pulled back and looked at Tsuna. A bit of his cum dripped out of his mouth. He smirked satisfied. He looked at Hibari.

Hibari pulled out of Tsuna. He saw how his sperm slowly dripped out of his hole. "Kufufufu, he sure 'drips' a lot", Mukuro said and stroked Tsuna over his cheek.

The brunet panted heavily, trying to rest a bit. He did not see the evil smile of Mukuro. Suddenly he was pushed back. Hibari could catch him and glared at Mukuro. "What are you doing?", he asked growling. Mukuro licked his lips. "We're not ready yet. Are we?" Mukuro chuckled and spread Tsuna's leg, who now lied on his back, his head resting on Hibari's leg. He blinked confused and looked to Mukuro.

"Huh?" He couldn't say more because Mukuro thrust without warning into Tsuna. Tsuna screamed.

That night Tsuna was took so many times by Mukuro and Hibari. Both of them enjoyed Tsuna's screams and moans but also his cute reaction. The next day Tsuna was too exhausted to care about their camp…

* * *

****_Well, that was it xD Haha. There's one more chapter. But I don't know when to upload this... this took so long. . . xD_

**_R&amp;R :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter =v= Hope you like it! There will be one more chapter then it will end there :D _

_Thanks for the review! I was really happy ^-^_

* * *

**_Good Morning, honey._**

The day and night Tsuna was fucked by his two guardians lay a few days back. It was their sixth day on the mountains! Almost a week Tsuna had to spend his time with Mukuro and Hibari. It was really terrible. Mukuro and Hibari would rather kill each other than working together. Always fighting. It was really annoying. They didn't have one opinion of things. None.

Well, that was wrong. They have one thing in common. They liked to tease and to hear the sky guardian moaning, screaming and groaning in pleasure. There wasn't one day where they didn't do naughty stuff with Tsuna. Both of them were really dominant and rough. They didn't really go easy on the small student. Every day he felt kind of sore and exhaust. It was really a wonder that the two older guys weren't really exhaust.

Tsuna was on his way to search for branches and things they could burn. _"Well, at night we don't really need the fire", Mukuro once said. "It's hot anyway at nights." _He had a really naughty smirk back then. But he didn't want to do nothing. Tsuna was a complete failure in camping. He wasn't really a big help and he wouldn't survive a single day alone in the wilderness without the two.

But it was really, _really_ exhausting being the target of their…sex interest, if you can say it like this. If they really had the stamina they would have sex all day long. Tsuna was really happy over each free minute he had.

A light sigh escaped his lips and he leaned against a tree, resting his head on it. He had wrapped his arms around a few branches and looked up to the sky which was covered from the leaves of the tree. He wanted to rest. He wanted to sleep. But he wasn't able to with those two always fighting each other and … sexing with him.

Fortunately those two also need some time of privacy. So they often wandered around the forest alone. So Tsuna had privacy for himself.

It was getting quite late. Tsuna should hurry up. With a sigh he arrived at their camp but he didn't see neither Hibari nor Mukuro. Well.

Tsuna put down the branches and made a fire. He learned.

After the fire was done Tsuna tried to sit down but it felt kind of…sore so he crawl on his sleeping bag and lay down on his stomach. He watched the fire which was reflected in his brown eyes.

He looked at it a while but after a while he was so tired and his eyes fell shut. He enjoyed being alone and was really relieved that he could now rest. It didn't take long as Tsuna fell asleep.

. . .

Someone stroked over his back. It felt kind of airy and it was a bit cold. Tsuna sighed and tried to cuddle into his sleeping bag. Fingers caressed his bare skin on his legs as he felt something wet down there. Something was stretching him. Tsuna felt kind of uneasy. He wanted to sleep.

"Hng", Tsuna made and sighed a bit. As some seconds nothing happened Tsuna was quiet again.

Suddenly something big was pressed against his entrance. He gasped slightly in his sleep. It entered him and slowly pushed in him until it stopped. It rested for a second before thrusting into him. Tsuna moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He just was half-asleep but he clearly felt that something thrust in his ass. He struggled for breath, clutching his fingers into the sleeping bag.

"Wha-aaah!" The cock stroked a deep place that he almost screamed. Tsuna groaned and tried to look behind him. Who was it? He could see raven black hair, pale skin. His eyes weren't fully awake yet. "Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna panted and screamed a little as he rammed his penis into Tsuna.

Hibari grabbed his hips and lifted him a bit, so that Tsuna's face was pressed on the ground and his hips was upwards making it better to thrust into him.

Tsuna tried to think straight because he had just woken up but it wasn't easy. He felt so hot. It made him dizzy again. "S-Stop", Tsuna moaned but as always Hibari didn't listen to him. He even thrust into him harder. The brunet groaned into his sleeping bag, trying not to be so loud.

But who should hear him? They were deep in the forest.

He felt a warm hand on his own stiff cock and shrieked. But he couldn't fight back. He closed his eyes again. Was going with the flow. He still could feel Hibari's cock so clear, so deep inside him.

"Wow", he heard Hibari whisper. Tsuna panted and looked back. "Ha?" He saw him smirk. "You're still so tight. That's quite amazing", he said and rammed his cock into him making Tsuna groaned.

Hibari pushed Tsuna even further to his climax by ramming into him and caressing his cock. He tightened as Tsuna came, squeezing Hibari's cock. He heard his quiet moan. Hibari stopped for a while letting Tsuna enjoy his orgasm a bit. But Tsuna could still feel the hard and hot cock inside him.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna panted. He felt that Hibari pulled out of him and turned Tsuna around. Tsuna looked with glassy eyes to Hibari. He saw that Hibari slightly panted. It made him a little happy that fucking him made Hibari feel good.

His legs were widely spread. He felt Hibari's tip of his cock entered in him. Tsuna moaned and unconsciously he pressed himself against Hibari. He heard a groan.

An aroused scream came out of Tsuna's mouth as Hibari pushed his cock in him again. He didn't stop thrusting inside of him. Tsuna felt hot again. He wrapped his arms around Hibari, hugging him.

Suddenly he felt lips on his own, realized that Hibari kissed him. Tsuna moaned into the kiss and before Hibari could force his tongue into Tsuna's mouth he opened it willingly. He even welcomed him with his own tongue.

Hibari noticed it the few days Hibari and Mukuro messed up with Tsuna. Tsuna liked kissing. He really liked it and he often willingly kissed them. Well, he wasn't that happy that Mukuro touched him…

He felt Tsuna's tongue welcome him and he would smirk. He played with it and explored the territory of Tsuna's mouth.

Hibari took Tsuna's leg and pressed them forward that Tsuna's knees almost touched his own shoulders. He pressed his cock deep inside of Tsuna, feeling the warm walls squeezing him the deeper he pushed in. It was amazing to fuck Tsuna.

It made Tsuna hornier if Hibari kissed and slammed into him at the same time. It was amazing.

So amazing that Hibari felt like coming. Hibari thrust hard, really hard into Tsuna as he came inside of him. At the same time he felt the walls around him tightened even more so that meant that Tsuna came again.

Well, they didn't bring any condoms with them and the few days they always had unprotected sex. But having sex without condoms was much better. He felt completely connected to Tsuna.

Both of them panted. Hibari was resting on Tsuna. He felt the hot breaths of Tsuna on his cheek. He was in general really hot. Slowly Hibari pulled out of Tsuna. He could only imagine how his cum dripped out of the cute hole.

Well, that caused the strong desire to fuck Tsuna even further. And with that thought Hibari sat up and pulled Tsuna on his lap. The confused look on Tsuna's made him smirk. He must have thought it was over.

No. It wasn't over yet. That was just the beginning.

. . .

. . .

That day Mukuro didn't show up anymore so why it was due to Hibari to satisfy Tsuna now. It wasn't that exhausting than being fucked by two persons but still. The next day Tsuna felt exhaust and sore again.

Hibari fucked Tsuna really hard, he took advantages that Mukuro wasn't there; he really enjoyed it. Tsuna moaned with each step he did.

Well, he was happy that Hibari helped him to clean him up. He was so tired and exhausted that he couldn't do it by himself.

Two days passed. Tsuna was just messed up by Hibari. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. He just wouldn't admit it but he liked Hibari. He had always liked him. But… there was something that wasn't quite right…

But he wondered where Mukuro was. He really wondered. Well even the next day he didn't show up. At first he didn't bother so much but it was already noon two days later and he didn't appear. So Tsuna went looking for Mukuro. Maybe he was attacked by some … grizzly bears or something like this But even if Mukuro would have won the fight.

Tsuna walked through the forest as he arrived at the small river. There he saw Mukuro sitting on a rock. "Mukuro?"

The smaller one approached to him. Mukuro turned his head to him and smiled at him. "Oya, what happened?" Mukuro asked, scrutinized Tsuna's from head to toe. "Did Hibari was too hard on you?"

Tsuna blushed. Mukuro could probably tell by observe his way of walking. Tsuna didn't want to talk about it now. "Where… were you?" he asked and looked at Mukuro's face.

He was really good-looking, had a handsome face. Tsuna frowned a bit.

"When?" "Yesterday. The day before yesterday. Three days ago. You didn't show up." "Oya, oya, did you miss me? But didn't you enjoy your night with Hibari alone?" Mukuro smirked at him but he looked so… lonely.

Tsuna didn't exactly know why but he climbed on the rock and hugged Mukuro.

The illusionist was quite surprised, didn't except Tsuna to hug him. "Kufufufu, what are you doing, Vongola?" he asked. "H-hugging you", Tsuna answered. "I can feel it. Why?"

"D-dunno. You seemed…kind of down. So I thought it might cheer you up…"

Tsuna smiled at him and let go of him. Mukuro didn't return the smile but he sighed and leaned against Tsuna. Tsuna stroked his back. "What…what happened?" he quietly asked. "Kufufufu… nothing special", Mukuro answered.

"Of course. Tell me, Mukuro. I'm worried. This isn't you", Tsuna said. He was really worried.

"Oya, so what am I like, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro looked at him. Tsuna blushed a bit and looked down.

"You… you are always sarcastic. Always doing embarrassing stuff to enjoy yourself. You always force yourself on me and you are self-conscious. Arrogant. Don't care about what people say about you. Do things what you like. But also…" Tsuna smiled lightly. "You care for your people. That makes you a really gentle person."

Mukuro listened calmly to his words and had to laugh. So Tsuna saw him in this way.

"Maybe… I did something wrong" Tsuna said. "And I didn't mean to offend you."

"Kufufufu, you don't have to apologize. For what?" Mukuro chuckled but then he was silent for a while. "But I … felt kind of left behind, you could say." He sighed.

Tsuna frowned. "Why?" "Because you love Kyouya and Kyouya loves you back." Mukuro looked at Tsuna and smiled but it looked sad. The brunet blushed. "N-no…that…" "You still deny it, huh? But you do. And I didn't like this. So I started this thing."

Confused Tsuna frowned again. "What thing?" He felt Mukuro's hand wandered to his butt and pushed his finger on the entrance making Tsuna shrugged. "_This_."

Mukuro stood up without saying a word. Tsuna looked at Mukuro and he gave an image of a really lonely and sad man. "B-but… but I like you", Tsuna suddenly said, surprised by his own words. Mukuro looked at him, his eyes were sad. "You do say so to cheer me up, Tsunayoshi. But-" "No!" Tsuna climbed off of the rock. He felt the little hurt on his lower part of his body but ignored it.

"I mean… I mean it. I really like you…" "What about Kyouya?" Tsuna blushed. "See? Whenever his name falls you turn red. You're pretty aware of him, aren't you?" Mukuro chuckled.

"L-listen, Mukuro!", Tsuna said. "I… yes. I do like Hi-Hibari-san… b-but…"Tsuna blushed a bit more. "I don't know. I also don't want you to stay away from my life, you know?" He looked at Mukuro. "And…" Tsuna lowered his eyes. "I … uhm…"

Tsuna felt a hand on his neck. He looked up and met Mukuro's lips. Mukuro gave him a breath-taking kiss, so passionate. Tsuna gasped as Mukuro stopped the kiss. "So you like me, huh?" Mukuro looked at him. Tsuna blushed.

But… the sky guardian felt kind of relief as he saw Mukuro smirk again. His usual smirk. "Well… this really turns me on", he whispered in Tsuna's ear and shoved him to the rock. Tsuna gasped again. He felt how Mukuro opened his trousers. "W-w-w-w-w-wait, Mukuro! T-that wasn't a invitation-" "I know. But do you think knowing that Hibari got two days alone with you let me cold? I could imagine how he would take you. And I would take you twice as hard as him." He licked his lips, pulling his trousers down.

Mukuro kissed Tsuna again while he touched Tsuna's cock, making it hard. It was still sensitive. Well, he did cum a lot the last days. Tsuna moaned in the kiss and clutched his fingers into Mukuro's shirt.

The mist guardian used Tsuna's pre-cum to wet his fingers and then entered with them Tsuna's hole, as he broke the kiss. Tsuna gasped and held on Mukuro. "Aw. Really. I don't need to stretch you that long", Mukuro chuckled.

Tsuna panted and felt the rock on his back. Mukuro lifted his both legs and wrapped them around his waist. The illusionist placed his hard cock on his entrance and slowly entered him.

The brunet moaned and rested is head on the rock. He felt Mukuro pushed his cock deeper in him. He couldn't hold his moan in him. Tsuna closed his eyes, as he felt Mukuro's lips on his. He willingly kissed him back. He really did like kissing.

Mukuro thrust in Tsuna, making him moan in their kiss. Tsuna could clearly feel the hot and hard cock inside of him. Tsuna had to break their kiss, he had to catch breath. "M-Mukuro!" Tsuna moaned.

"Wrap your arms around me", Mukuro groaned. He smirked satisfied as Tsuna obediently did what he said. Mukuro put his hands on Tsuna's hips and took a few steps back so that Tsuna was only carried by Mukuro. No leaning on the rock, his whole weight was on Mukuro.

He felt how the cock inside him almost pulled out of him but just in order to ram it hard into him again. Tsuna screamed and pressed himself against Mukuro's body.

He shivered a bit, struggled for breath. "G-gonna… gonna cum", Tsuna moaned. "Me, too" Mukuro said and kept thrusting into him.

He felt that Tsuna tightened, squeezing his cock. Mukuro groaned as he came inside of Tsuna. A sound of pleasure escaped Tsuna's mouth. His cum spurt all over his upper body also dirtied Mukuro's shirt. But he didn't care. He wanted more of Tsuna.

Mukuro slowly pulled out of him and let Tsuna back on the floor. Tsuna still had his arms on Mukuro otherwise he would fall on the floor.

They stayed for awhile like this. Mukuro enjoyed being hugged by Tsuna.

Tsuna rested a bit. But then he felt something dripping down his legs. That must be… Tsuna blushed. "Turn around", Mukuro suddenly said in his ears. The brunet frowned and let go of him. "W-why…?" He asked. His mist guardian snorted. "Why, you ask." So Mukuro did it himself, turned Tsuna around and pressed him against the rock. He pressed Tsuna's upper body against it, so that his cute butt was facing him.

Mukuro's sperm dripped down of Tsuna's ass, down over his leg. He licked his lips. "Ready for round two?" he chuckled and with that warning he entered Tsuna making him moan.

. . .

. . .

The next day Tsuna spent the day alone resting on his sleeping bag. It was so exhausting. He wanted to go home. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to eat the home-making meals of his mother. He was so tired.

He took a little nap. Those guys… they exhausted him to much. They were both guys who were extremely dominated and possessive and greedy. Stupid.

It was true, what Tsuna told Mukuro. He liked both of them. They scared him but he like them, because he knew that both of them had very gentle and adorable features. But it was too tiring to tickle that out of them.

Tsuna sighed and slowly he drifted to the world of dreams.

He did not know how long he slept but as he felt someone touching him he opened his eyes immediately. Mukuro sat next to him, caressing gently his arm. "Did you sleep well?" Mukuro asked and smiled at him. Tsuna couldn't help but smile back.

He tried to sit up. His ass still felt sore but he could bear it. "Well… a little." He sighed and scratched his head.

Then a shadow laid over him and Tsuna looked up. Hibari stood in front of him, glaring at them. "Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna said and tried to smile. He could see that he was pissed. "What-" Tsuna wanted to ask but then he felt Hibari grabbing his arm and pulled him to himself.

"Oya, so protective. I didn't do anything, by the way", Mukuro chuckled and stood up, approached them. Hibari pressed Tsuna harder against his body and glared at Mukuro, but didn't say a word. Tsuna frowned and looked up to him.

Then he felt hands on his hips which clearly belonged to Mukuro. "You didn't care that I was so near to him the first days", Mukuro chuckled and stroked over Tsuna's butt.

That was it. Tsuna pushed Mukuro's hand off of his butt and pushed Hibari from him.

"You two stop!" he said angrily. "We… We can't go on like this! I'm… I'm not your fucking sex toy! I'm tired! Okay?! Tired and exhaust by your stupid game to… be better than the other one! To win me over or something like this!"

Both of them stared at him and were clearly surprised. They didn't think that Tsuna would fight back like this. "Herbivore" "Tsunayoshi" Mukuro and Hibari said at the same time. "No! Don't "Herbivore" and "Tsunayoshi"-me! I'm sick of this!"

But they called for him because they saw that Tsuna suddenly cried. He himself didn't notice it until now. Tsuna bit his lower lip. "I… I'm not your stupid toy! Enough of this…" Tsuna sniffed. He backed away and grabbed his bag, collected his thing. "What are you doing?" Hibari asked watching him packing his things together. "I'm so sick of this… I'm going home. I don't care what Reborn would say!"

He put his bag on his shoulders and walked away. He tried to hold back his tears. He didn't even know why he cried. It was maybe because of exhaustion.

* * *

_I would be really happy if you leave a comment behind ! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is finally the last chapter! The one-shot ended with two more chapters XD _

_This chapter contents of very... maybe unlogical acts and stuff but hey. Who cares?! _

_Hope you enjoy :x _

* * *

**_Senseless_**

He didn't know himself how he had made it out of the forest. But he meant to remember that he heard the voices of Gokudera and Yamamoto and that he felt really relieved to meet these two. After this he didn't know what happened. So he woke up in his bed, his blanket really cuddly and warm. But as soon as his memories of the few days came back he stayed in his room. He wanted to talk to nobody and even Reborn didn't get Tsuna to talk. He wanted just to be left alone and wanted to sleep and rest.

Tsuna didn't go to school. He did not care if this might upset the raven. He didn't care at all. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't eat the food his mother gave him and even turned down the offers of Yamamoto's invitation. He felt so exhaust. Sleeping was a good thing.

Almost three weeks passed after Tsuna made it out of the forest. Almost three weeks he locked himself in his room. It wasn't just physically exhaustion. He also felt kind of emotionally abused. Tsuna thought about it a lot then he was awake. He really liked Hibari and Mukuro and both equally. But they didn't have the right to treat him like some sex object they can use whenever they wanted to.

Suddenly he heard someone knocking on Tsuna's door. "Tsuna? Are you all right?" the voice of Yamamoto was heard. Tsuna cuddled to his pillow and didn't answer. "We're worried. Please, let us in." Tsuna raised his head. He never heard Yamamoto with such a pleading voice… He sighed and got up, walked to the door. He opened it and saw Yamamoto with a worried face.

Immediately Tsuna felt guilty. To worry his friends so much!

"… w-where's Gokudera?" Tsuna asked. "I'm here", a low voice appeared next to the door. Tsuna looked a bit surprised to see Gokudera sitting on the ground. He really seemed down. He felt so sorry. Tsuna let them in and let both of his best friends sit on the small table in the middle of his room. Tsuna gulped and rubbed his neck.

Suddenly Gokudera bowed in front of Tsuna. "I'm so sorry, Juudaime!" he shouted which startled Tsuna. Gokudera's head slammed on the ground making a hurtful sound. "I… I should have search for you then you were with these bastards in the forest! It's my fault! I'm so sorry, Juudaime!"

Tsuna bit his lower lip. "N-no, Gokudera. It's alright. Really. You shouldn't be sorry," he said and prevented Gokudera von slamming his forehead on the floor by placing his hand on his forehead. "Please, don't hurt yourself like this."

"Juudaime…" His green eyes glittered with tears and Tsuna's heart arched to see his friend so in sorrow because of him. "Look, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, I'm… I'm fine, okay? Something happened there but… I have to get over it." Tsuna smiled and got a skeptical look from Yamamoto. "You think so?" he asked and looked to Gokudera. "We don't know what happened, but you can tell us. We want to support you, Tsuna," Yamamoto said seriously. "Correct!" Gokudera called loudly. "Because we are friends, aren't we?!"

Tsuna's eyes widened. He clenched his hand into his shirt and lowered his head.

"I… uh… thank you, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun," he whispered and burst into tears.

"I was with them," Tsuna began stuttering. "Th-they do some kind of things to me I don't want to explicate any further. It was so … exhausting." He noticed that Gokudera was about to shout and curse but he hold in. Trying to let Tsuna finish. That was unusual. Tsuna licked over his lips.

"It… It's not like I absolutely, completely detested it… but I just felt I was just being toyed around." He felt like he shrank a few many inches in front of his friends. "And… you… I like both of them. I mean they are part of my family, aren't they?"

Tsuna looked up to see Yamamoto's thoughtful face and Gokudera's… well. He had lowered his face so he couldn't see it but the silver haired shivered a bit. Oh. He was getting angry. Suddenly he stood up and glared at Yamamoto. "Baseball freak! Come with me!" he shouted and ran out of the room. Tsuna looked confused. What- Yamamoto got up. "Ah… I think he had to let out his anger." He looked at Tsuna. "Everything's going to be okay, Tsuna. We all love you and I think Hibari-san and Mukuro does, too." Yamamoto smiled at him.

Yamamoto leaned to Tsuna and hugged him. "We're here for you." Tsuna nodded and looked after his black haired friend. He sighed and decided to sleep. He was worrying too much about this…

…

…

There were noises that woke Tsuna up. It was ramblings of two male persons. Were they Yamamoto's and Gokudera's voices? Tsuna groaned and turned around, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Are you back?" Tsuna murmured and blinked. It was quite dark. Just the moonlight shone into the room.

He could clearly the silhouette's of two certain persons. Tsuna's eyes widened. The last two people he would like to see now!

"Hiiieee! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked panicking. He blinked as the table lamp turned on. Hibari and Mukuro stood in the middle of the room, looking at Tsuna.

Seeing them made his hear arched. He lowered his head. "What… do you want? Get out," Tsuna hissed and hugged his blanket, to cover his body. His two guardians looked at each other. They rather glared than looked.

"… Tsunayoshi/Herbivore," both of them said contemporaneous. Another glare.

"How dare to speak at the same time, you stupid pineapple herbivore," Hibari growled.

"Kufufufu, how _yo_u dare, Kyouya," Mukuro chuckled annoyed.

"I'll bite you-"

"STOP!"

Tsuna screamed and glared at them. He was getting really frustrated seeing those two. "No biting! No 'Kufufufu'ing!" he shouted.

"Tell me, what you want or I throw you both out of my house because I can't bear any of this stupid … situation right now! Mukuro, you go first."

Tsuna snorted and looked him into the heterochromatic eyes.

Mukuro licked his lips. "I'm honored, Tsunayoshi," he said and gave Hibari and triumphant look.

But he seemed to hesitate to tell Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi." Mukuro walked to him ignoring that the brunet flinched. He sat down to the bed and looked in to the brown warm eyes. "Do you remember our chat on the river?" he asked. Tsuna nodded.

"That moment… that conversation really encouraged me. It means so much to me. That you told me that you like me." Hibari's eyebrow twitched and snorted. Mukuro peeked to Hibari and sighed. "That you like me and Kyouya. But more important for me that you like me."

Tsuna bit his lower lip and nodded. "…that's all?" he asked. Mukuro smiled bitter. He wasn't good at this. "And… I wanted to apologize. I got carried away. I was near you. Feel you. I was just so happy. I'm sorry I didn't…" Mukuro took a deep breath, "consider your feelings."

He looked at the smaller boy and waited for a reaction. Tsuna felt his heart filled with warm but he couldn't let that happen. "O-okay," Tsuna whispered and looked to Mukuro. He smiled slightly and looked to Hibari.

Hibari had crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared out of the window. It didn't look like he was saying anything sooner or later. Tsuna sighed.

"...much…it," Tsuna heard Hibari murmured. He lifted his head and looked at the raven haired boy. "W-what?"

"… as much as I hate it," Hibari repeated. "I feel the same way. A bit lesser because you never told me you… like me." Tsuna widened his eyes.

"… I'm sorry, herbivore."

The brunet smiled a bit and nodded. "O-okay. That wasn't that bad, was it?" Tsuna said and scratched his head.

There was silent between them. It was getting quite awkward. What should he do?

"I like you, Herbivore/Tsunayoshi," Hibari and Mukuro said suddenly at the same time. Instead of glaring each other their eyes looked directly at Tsuna.

Tsuna flinched and didn't know who to look first at. "Hiiieee! I- I like you, too?" he answered nervously. Hibari and Mukuro sighed.

"Do you like this baseball nerd?" Mukuro asked suddenly. Tsuna frowned in confusion. "Y-Yamamoto-kun? Y-yeah. I like him."

"And this bomber boy?" Hibari added. Tsuna nodded.

"Do you want to do this stuff we did to you with one of them?" they said contemporaneous again. Tsuna's face flushed bright red. "Wh-what?! No! I couldn't! No!" This would feel so wrong!

"Yeah, me neither," Hibari hissed. Mukuro chuckled. "Me, too."

Tsuna didn't get what they meant so he tilted his head and looked at them. "But what-"

The illusionist grabbed the small hand. "Tsunayoshi, we like you so much that we want to do those naughty things again with you. We like you in a romantically-sexually way."

Blood rushed over Tsuna's face. His eyes were widened and he began to stutter things both of his guardians didn't understand. "Well, we did these stuff with you already," Mukuro said making Tsuna even redder.

"Stop! Don't! I mean-" "We – well, _I _didn't toy with you, herbivore," Hibari said and grabbing Tsuna's wrist to pull him to him. Tsuna stared in grey-bluish eyes which glitter in the moonlight. Tsuna's face felt so hot right now that he thought he's going to explode.

He felt Mukuro's hand on his other hand which pulled him to the illusionist. "Me too. I did not toy with you." Tsuna opened his mouth and couldn't speak a word.

He was too… confused?

"So… who do you choose, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro whispered making Tsuna shiver. Choose? Between them?

Tsuna looked at Hibari then to Mukuro. He was so confused. He pulled his hands back and hid his face in his palms.

His head was going to explode! What… what should he say? He couldn't choose! And neither one of them would accept a total rejection!

"I- I can't!" Tsuna cries. "I… I can't choose between you two!" He pressed his back on the wall and shut his eyes. His head was burning. "I- I would miss both of y-you," he whispered. Even his ears turned red.

Tsuna didn't see the exchange of looks between Hibari and Mukuro as he heard them sigh. "Okay," Hibari said. Tsuna flinched. So … that was it, huh? Tsuna buried his face into his palms. He felt like crying. He really would miss them. If he would be with Hibari he would miss Mukuro and if he would be with Mukuro he would miss Hibari. He couldn't choose. Never. So Tsuna had to accept the thought that he won't be with neither of them.

It made him cry. He felt so lonely and… even if he was angry with both of them he could understand.

Suddenly he felt hands on his wrist. They pulled them away from his face and he looked in grey diamonds. "Don't cry," he said and licked the tear which rolled over the soft cheek of Tsuna.

He shivered as he felt the wet soft tongue on his skin. He bit his lips. Mukuro put his hands on Tsuna's hips and nibbled on Tsuna's back of his neck making him shudder.

"Both of us don't want to go without you," the mist guardian said and kissed his neck. "So we have to share, ne, Hibari?" Mukuro looked to Hibari who just hn'ed.

Tsuna blushed. "Hiiieee… ?"

Hibari snorted and bent over to place a kiss on Tsuna's lips. Tsuna shrugged. He didn't kissed for weeks and the sensation felt strange but similar. Hibari moved his lips against Tsuna's. They felt so soft and tasted very sweet with a hint of vanilla.

While Hibari kissed Tsuna, Mukuro caressed Tsuna's neck and unbutton his pyjama, feeling the soft white skin underneath the cloth. As he touched Tsuna's nipple he moaned a bit in the kiss. Being kissed and caressed by his guardians made Tsuna's blood boil and wander down to his crotch.

Tsuna groaned.

…

…

Slippery sounds and pants filled the dark room. Clothes were spread on the ground.

Tsuna found him on top of Mukuro, his face facing Mukuro's crotch. His knees were besides Mukuro's torso. His hands were on Mukuro's hard cock. Massaged the parts of it he couldn't reach with his mouth.

"Yeah, like this," Mukuro praised Tsuna, grinned at the view he got. He touched Tsuna's hardening cock and licked it making Tsuna moan.

Tsuna felt warm hands on his butt cheeks sensing it was Hibari's hands. He let go of Mukuro's gender, salvia still connected his lips and the cock. Tsuna licked over the length not knowing if he was doing it good.

Mukuro smirked and changed a bit his position and looked to Hibari who was behind them. Hibari narrowed his eyes as he saw this smirk. "What?" Hibari snorted as he felt Mukuro's hand touching his hard gender. Hibari's eyes widened. "What are you- don't touch me!" he hissed but Mukuro didn't care much. "C'mon, I just do you a favor. Tsuna and I got serviced and you don't? I find it quite unfair. So I'm doing you just a favor." Mukuro chuckled and licked Hibari's tip making him shudder.

Hibari snorted and tried not to complain.

He bent down to Tsuna's sweet round butt and spread the butt cheeks a bit.

Tsuna shrugged and stopped his 'work' on Mukuro's erection as he felt something wet and soft on his entrance. He moaned and looked over his shoulder as he widened his eyes as he saw what Hibari was doing. "H-Hibari-san!" He bit his lips and tried to hinder his moan. Hibari licked over the muscle, wetting it with his salvia. He massaged it a bit. Tsuna cried out as Hibari entered with his tongue.

He panted and closed his eyes. "Don't forget me, little bunny," Mukuro said amused. Tsuna blushed and licked over his soft lips. He parted his lips again and licked over the tip of the hard cock. His hands began to massage him again and took the length in his mouth. Tsuna began to suck a bit on the tip, collected the pre-cum and swallowed it.

Mukuro sighed against Hibari's hard length and massaged it with one hand. He ran his tongue other the hard shaft. He knew that Hibari felt good that made him smirk. Well, he wasn't a friend of Hibari but he didn't detest him either. And they had to act good with each other – for Tsuna.

Hibari pressed the tongue against on of the hot walls in Tsuna, trying to lubricate him. Then he pulled out and replaced his tongue with his finger he moistened beforehand.

Tsuna groaned slightly as he felt the finger in him. The finger didn't rest long as he felt the finger moved in him. Tsuna tried to concentrate on Mukuro's cock, caressing it with his mouth and tongue.

It didn't last long as he felt another finger entered him. Tsuna gasped. The finger stretched him. Pretending it was a scissor the finger widened in him.

The brunet moaned. He had to rest his work on Mukuro's gender which Mukuro accepted. Because Tsuna had to relax at first.

Suddenly the finger pulled out and Tsuna gasped slightly in disappointment. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the grey eyes watching him. They were filled with lust and desire. Tsuna gasped.

"I can't wait anymore," Hibari said. Mukuro smirked and sat up to Tsuna's surprise. He cupped Tsuna's face and kissed his swollen lips. Tsuna sighed in the kiss and put his arms around Mukuro's neck. Mukuro licked over the soft lips and entered his mouth with his tongue and poked the soft pink muscle in Tsuna's mouth.

Hibari picked some lotion he found on Tsuna's desk to lubricate his cock and placed his tip on Tsuna's hole which twitched sweetly. He pressed his hardness against it and parted the muscle. Tsuna winced and moaned. It hurt. Mukuro touched Tsuna's gender, massaged it and tried to distract him from the pain.

The Vongola Decimo could clearly feel how the hard gender pushed deeper and deeper. The hot walls around Hibari's cock squeezed him making him groan. Tsuna pressed himself on Mukuro, felt the hot skin on his chest which relaxed him a bit.

"Breathe slowly and take deep breaths," Mukuro whispered as he broke the kiss and stroke softly Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna pressed himself against Mukuro's skin, feeling the warmth and tried to breathe slowly. Hibari noticed that Tsuna's body relaxed because he the flesh around his gender wasn't that cramped anymore.

He rested for a while in Tsuna so he could get used to the feeling. Tsuna moaned and dug his face in the crook of Mukuro's neck. Mukuro stroke over the fluffy hair and chuckled a bit. He was so cute! Hibari narrowed his eyes as he watched this scene and a bit of jealousy came out.

So he began to move so Tsuna moaned and clenched his fingers in Mukuro's back. Hibari pulled his hips back just to thrust into him. The brunet cried and moaned.

Mukuro just smirked and stroke over Tsuna's soft cheek. "You already know the sensation, Tsunayoshi," he chuckled and backed away a bit. Tsuna gasped and looked at Mukuro. The brown eyes were glassy and filled with lust. Mukuro grinned and stroke over Tsuna's lips. "And you already know what to do."

Tsuna widened his eyes. What was he talking about… Oh. He remembered the first time they had sex. He closed his eyes and screamed as Hibari thrust deep inside him making him almost come. He struggled for air. Hibari was constantly moving in him and … it made Tsuna dizzy. He felt the warm hand of Mukuro who looked at him, smiling. Tsuna gulped and pushed Mukuro a bit down. He bent down, his face between Mukuro's leg and caressed the hard gender with his hands. He couldn't hide his moans while Hibari was thrusting in him and rubbing his cock on the hot walls.

He heard Hibari groan. A little smile appeared on his soft pink lips. He parted his lips and licked over Mukuro's tip of his cock, tasting the pre-cum. His lips wrapped around the tip and began to suck it making Mukuro sigh. But Tsuna wasn't pleasant. He took the hardness deeper into his mouth, caressing the shaft with his tongue and even used his teeth to scratch slightly the sensitive member with it. Mukuro moaned.

Mukuro didn't expect Tsuna be so eager… But Tsuna also wanted them to feel good. He bobbed his head up and down, massaging Mukuro with his lips and tongue. His hand lied on Mukuro's hips to hold himself.

Tsuna let go of Mukuro's cock as he moaned in pleasure as Hibari thrust hard and determined in him. The hot breath touched the hard gender making it twitch. The illusionist sighed and stroke Tsuna's cheek, smiling at him.

Tsuna sighed and looked over his shoulder to Hibari. He smiled at him. Hibari's heart pounded once and bent down to kiss Tsuna's shoulder. His hand wandered to Tsuna's pink nipple and played with them while he thrust in Tsuna. Being touch on his sensitive spot he gasped and put his head in his neck, struggle for are. He blinked. His hands wandered to Mukuro's cock, caressed it.

It didn't last long as the three of them felt their orgasm coming. Tsuna panted and bent down again, taking the twitching cock in his mouth.

He felt clearly how Hibari's gender twitched in his hole as Hibari came inside him. The same thing with Mukuro coming inside his mouth. Tsuna intentionally planned to back away then that'll happen but the resting hand on his back of his head prevent him from pulling away.

So he swallowed the white liquid as he himself cum over his stomach and chest.

Hibari pulled his member out of Tsuna and let his hands rest on Tsuna's hips. Tsuna gasped and supported himself with his arm on the bed. He tried to catch his breath and licked his slightly swollen lips. He rubbed his lips with his back of his hand and raised up. He cupped Mukuro's face and place a kiss on his lips. Then he turned around and put his arms around Hibari's neck, cuddled to his body and kissed him. "And I like you, Hibari-san," he whispered, making up for the time he didn't say it to him.

Both carnivores looked at Tsuna in surprised. They didn't expect this.

"You… are you doing it on purpose?" Mukuro chuckled and Tsuna looked back, widened his eyes as he saw Mukuro's gender was erected again. "Oya, don't tell me you thought it would be over," he chuckled and placed his hands on Tsuna's round butt. Tsuna shrugged. "B-but!" Tsuna stuttered and noticed that Hibari was erected, too. This confession of Tsuna made Hibari's blood boil again.

Tsuna gulped. He would be on all four but he was embracing Hibari. Suddenly he felt his left leg lifted. Tsuna grabbed Hibari in order to not fall on the bed. Or out. Mukuro lifted his leg and putting the ankle on his shoulder making Tsuna to be in a weird position. He saw how his red eye flickered. Suddenly he felt something thin around his wrist on the left side. "Hiiieee!" Tsuna screamed and his wrist was pulled backwards. The thing around his wrist was some ivy. How did it get there?! It was so slightly easier to be in this position but it was still strange!

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Tsuna asked and saw Mukuro chuckle. "Making it easier for you. And so I don't have to hold your wrist, too." Mukuro slowly caressed Tsuna's leg. Hibari didn't quite like it but he saw in Tsuna's face… that he was not serious against it… Hibari sighed and stroke Tsuna's cheek. He looked up and met with his lips with Hibari's. He felt the tongue slipped in his mouth, giving him a passionate French kiss.

He felt Mukuro's hand on his gender and shrugged a bit as he began to stimulate him. He moaned in the French kiss of Hibari as he felt something slowly entering him. Tsuna gasped and automatically cramped. Mukuro felt it even if it was already stretched by Hibari. "Relax," Hibari whispered against his lips and kissed him again. Tsuna tried and his muscle loosened as he relaxed. Mukuro grinned and pushed his cock further making Tsuna moan in the kiss.

But Mukuro didn't wait long as he was all in, he began to move and thrust into the brunet's body. One hand of Mukuro held the leg on his shoulder, the other one rested on his hips.

As Hibari broke the kiss Tsuna moaned loudly as Mukuro touched slightly a sensitive spot. He clenched his hand in the bed sheets and panted heavily. He opened his eyes, seeing Hibari's hard cock in front of him. Hibari stroke his soft, pink cheek. Tsuna obediently opened his lips and licked the hard length which was minutes ago inside him.

Hot breath stroke the hard gender that made Hibari shudder. The soft lips and tongue on it felt amazing. He ran with his fingers through the fluffy brown hair and grabbed it. He pushed his cock slightly into the hot mouth of Tsuna.

Tsuna welcomed him with his tongue, touched the hot flesh inside his mouth. As Mukuro thrust deep inside him Tsuna groaned.

Slowly Hibari began to move his hips pushing his hardness into the brunet's mouth. Tsuna pressed his eyes shut, tears gathered on his eyes because Hibari and Mukuro were so deep in him. He felt like losing his mind and will go crazy!

Both dominant males didn't stop thrusting their cock inside Tsuna, making him all dizzy. The walls around Mukuro's length tightened as he came again over his stomach and chest. He heard Mukuro moan and felt his cock twitched, so Hibari's. Tsuna felt the hot liquid spurted in his mouth and he automatically swallowed it. Some sperm dripped out of his corner of his mouth, rolling his chin downwards.

Tsuna panted and felt the ivy disappeared. He fell on the bed, as Mukuro put his leg down and struggled for breath. He felt exhausted. But suddenly he felt fingers on his entrance, stretching him a little.

"Kufufufu… look how much comes out," he chuckled. Hibari glared at him but his look softened as he looked down to the exhaust Tsuna.

"St-stop, Mukuro," Tsuna stuttered, his cheeks still red. His eyes were glassy and his lips pink and swollen and slightly wet. He tried to sit but his butt hurt so he kneed on his bed. He looked up to Hibari with his brown eyes which were half closed because of exhaustion and tiredness. Hibari 'hn'ed and looked more pissed as Mukuro wrapped and arm around Tsuna and placed a kiss on the soft cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said but Tsuna knew that he wasn't. Tsuna sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. Even it was exhausting with both of them but it … it was relaxing, too. He felt calm and that he didn't need to worry about many things.

Well, he had to worry over those things he didn't have to worry before. For example their horniness.

Tsuna flung his eyes wide open as he felt hands on his legs. He held himself on Mukuro but he was already holding him. Hibari placed his Tsuna's legs around his hips. "Wh-what… no! You can't be serious!" Tsuna winced as he saw Hibari's cock hard again. He … might had felt something hard poked him behind him… "You two just came! Twice!"

"If it's you, Tsunayoshi, we can come as much as we want," Mukuro chuckled and teased his earlobe with his teeth. "Hiiieee! I- Impossible!" "We already showed you in the forest," Hibari commented and made Tsuna wrap his legs around his hips. With one hand he held Tsuna's hips and with the other he stroke over Tsuna's cock. Tsuna winced. It was too sensitive now.

"You will enjoy it," Mukuro said amused. Tsuna close his eyes and cried out. He felt his own cock hardened again. He was a little afraid. He knew that those two had so much stamina. Tsuna was really afraid how long this will take.

"I'm coming in," Hibari said and entered Tsuna slowly. Tsuna moaned and struggled a bit but Mukuro relaxed him by nibble the skin between his shoulder and neck. Hibari's cock made his way into Tsuna. The sperms that was already in Tsuna dripped out of his hole, making place for Hibari's length.

Tsuna closed his eyes and moaned. "Tsunayoshi, wrap your arms around Kyouya," Mukuro ordered softly. Tsuna blinked and panted, doing obediently what Mukuro told him.

He felt Hibari's warm skin on his chest as he wrapped his arms around the neck of the prefect and pressed himself against him. He moaned as Hibari thrust into him. "What are you doing?" Hibari suddenly hissed. "Oya, oya, do you thing you can have fun without me?" Mukuro answered. Tsuna didn't know what it was about. He just felt the hard length thrusting slowly in him.

But suddenly… he felt something different… "That's okay. He is enough lubricated by our sperms and he was already fucked twice. This won't be much of a problem." It was Mukuro who said this. What are they talking about?

A sharp pain ran through his body. Tsuna screamed, widened his eyes. Tears made his way into his eyes again. What was that? Something else than Hibari's cock entered him…

"Aah! S-stop! What it is? It hurts!" Tsuna winced and dug his fingers into Hibari's back. "Relax, Tsunayoshi. What did I told you before? Breathe slowly," Mukuro said.

Tsuna tried and he could just slowly relax. He grinded his teeth and took deep breaths.

He felt the new 'thing' in him moved and he moaned. He felt Mukuro's soft lips on his shoulder. His hands around his hips…

Tsuna's eyes widened. "No! Are you-" He cried out.

Mukuro also entered! How- why- what? Tsuna looked back seeing Mukuro smirk.

Oh hell…

"AH!"

Mukuro pushed his cock as deep he could with also Hibari's gender in Tsuna.

Tsuna could feel the hot cocks inside him, feeling there shapes. It was … so crazy. It was impossible! But he was proofed otherwise. The brunet lost the strength in his arms and leaned back and Mukuro's chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

Heavily pants escaped his parted lips. Hibari closed his eyes. It was so tight with Mukuro's. Both of them found it tight – and it felt great. Too great in Hibari's opinion…

They began to move synchronous in Tsuna. Pushed their cocks a bit out and then thrusting the hardness back into Tsuna. The brunet winced and searched for hold for his hands. He grabbed one hand in Mukuro's hair the fingers of the other hand dug into Hibari's shoulder.

Hibari and Mukuro began to move faster and to thrust harder, always making Tsuna scream. Even if he told them to slow down they did the opposite side. They didn't listen to their 'boss' pleas.

The sound the thrusting made was really… something. It sounded so slippery – of course with all the cum and pre-cum which still were in Tsuna.

He felt how the lengths twitched in him. The walls around them tightened, showing the two carnivores that Tsuna came. Tsuna almost screamed and shivered by his orgasm.

The other males moaned in pleasure as they filled their beloved boss up with their sperms.

Tsuna panted heavily. Was it the end? Was it over? Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned on Mukuro hearing him chuckle. "Isn't he cute?"

He felt lips - Tsuna could identify it was Hibari's – on his. He felt his tongue entering his mouth.

Oh yeah… he forgot the stamina of those guardians… How did they get so fast erected again?!

That Tsuna was giving off more sexual pheromones and that he just look more fuckable – and adorable - each time he came was one of the reasons he didn't know but his two guardians who were pleasured to response to these pheromones.

So they did it a lot – they had to catch up, hadn't they? After all they had to be without their loveable Tsunayoshi for three weeks!

And if they were ready Tsuna would woke up between Mukuro and Hibari who were skin to skin on him. Well, if this wouldn't make Tsuna happy.

…

…

…

**"****Meanwhile"**

"OI! Let go!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto. "Are you sure that stupid bastard went to Juudaime?!" Yamamoto laughed a bit. "Of course, I went with Hibari to Tsuna's house. Did everything went well with Mukuro?"

Gokudera snorted. "Of course!" he snorted. "I will never disappoint Juudaime!"

He rammed his elbow against Yamamoto stomach. "We waited long enough! We should go to Juudaime's and check if everything's alright!" Before Gokudera could left Yamamoto's room he felt a grip on his wrist. "Wait. I don't think it would be a good idea," he said and grinned. "What?! Why?!"

Yamamoto laughed it off and cupped Gokudera's face. The silveret wanted to complain and curse as he felt soft lips on his own. He struggled for a while before he gave in. Yamamoto grinned slightly and pushed Gokudera to his bed. "I'll keep you busy, Hayato."

…

…

_It was a good thing Gokudera didn't storm into Tsuna's room…_

* * *

_That's it! :) I hope you liked it and please review - if you like! _

_Have a nice day or night ! _

* * *

**Omake**

His butt hurt. A lot. It really hurt. Tsuna lied between the two carnivores. They were still asleep – thank goodness. Tsuna tried to move his leg but he felt pain… and something really disturbing in him. Oh no. He didn't want to imagine how many girls they could have get pregnant with _that_ in him!

Tsuna didn't remember how long and how much they did it. It was noon but he didn't know if it was the next day or … the day after the 'next day'. Because he felt that the two males besides him did him very, very, VERY long. He could remember that he lost conscious once… or more?

Well, at first he had to get up and clean himself because he felt really uncomfortable. It didn't matter how much it hurt he had to move. He crawled over Mukuro and wanted to land on his feet on the ground but he stumbled and fell on the floor. He could prevent his face hit the ground by landing on his hands. His butt was in the air, not really realizing it. "Ouch," Tsuna moaned and shuddered as he felt fingers on his butt which was in the air…

"What a nice greeting," he heard Mukuro chuckle. "We did a lot in the bed. Why don't we give the floor a bit attention? Ne, Kyouya?" "Hn."

A cold shiver ran down his spine. Oh hell no, this wasn't happening!


End file.
